


Birthdays

by cassieking13



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieking13/pseuds/cassieking13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to surprise John with a cake and it doesn't work out very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

The first thing I notice when I get home is the burning smell and the thin strains of smoke coming from under the door.   
“Sherlock! What have you done now?”  
The fire alarms going off and there’s the persistent whoosh of the fire extinguisher coming from the kitchen. I shrug of my coat and cautiously look around. And there, in the center of the mess, covered in what appears to be flour and desperately spurting white foam at the fire erupting from the oven, is Sherlock.  
He puts the fire out and then looks at me with the most pathetically apologetic puppy dog face ever.   
“Sorry John. That was not supposed to happen. I miscalculated slightly.”  
I giggle a little at his embarrassment and as I finally read what his apron says, it turns into a full on laugh.  
Spread across his stomach, in brilliant pink lettering, are the words ‘Kiss The Cook’.  
“What were you even trying to do?”, I gasp out when I've regained a bit of my dignity.  
Now he looks insulted and the puppy dog face has become a full on pout. With a frown at me, he bends and pulls a blacked lump, thickly covered in white foam and lilting heavily to the right, from the oven and shoves it towards me for inspection.  
After I stand there staring at it for a second, he sighs and grumbles out, “It’s a cake, John.”  
“What for?”  
“Your birthday.”  
I grin a little and shake my head at that. It’s really a sweet gesture, even if the results are somewhat burnt. On the other hand........  
“It’s not my birthday.”  
“Yes is it! March 25th, your birthday!”  
“That’s you birthday, love. Mine’s not till July.”  
Sherlock’s face is getting pink and he’s biting his lip by now. I've only seen him cry twice but I know the sins.   
“Aww, Sherlock. It’s really sweet that you tried, it really is. You’re just a few months off.” I push the cake pan onto the table and pull him tight against my chest, hugging him so he won’t cry. I hate it when he cries.  
“Everyone's been saying ‘Happy Birthday’ all day and I swear they meant you.” he says into my shoulder, voice muffled by the thick wool of my jumper.  
I chuckle a little at this.  
“How could you forget your own birthday, Sherlock?” I ask him as I pull away.  
He shrugs a little and the movement shakes a bit of flour down. It drifts down from his hair to settle on his nose and cheekbones. Seconds later he gives a massive sneeze, shifting down more flour. Unable to resist, I reach up and shake a bit more from his unruly curls which causes him to sneeze again.  
It’s adorable how disgruntled he gets as each sneeze sets off an avalanche of flour, which sets off more sneezing, and it keeps repeating.   
“You need to wash this stuff off.” I tell him.  
The glint in his eyes promises that I’ll end up joining him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, sorry if it sucks. And this is for Tumblr's bbcstalker!


End file.
